Stronger
by djpes
Summary: Jason gets an eating disorder
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first hollyoaks fanfics hope u enjoy it**

* * *

Jason was woken up by the sound of his alarm clock going off with a small groan he rolled over and turned it off and got out off his bed he looked up to the bed above him to see is twin still sleeping "Robbie wake up we got to get ready for school "said Jason giving Robbie a little shake

"Get lost "muttered Robbie putting his head deeper in to the pillow which made Jason roll his eyes at his brother

"Whatever "said Jason as he quickly got ready and left the room and headed down stairs where he found his three older brothers sitting at the table while his mum was at the cooker making pancakes "Moring "said Jason as he sat down next to his oldest brother Joe all Jason got was a bunch of grunts from his brothers which made Jason roll his eyes everyone in his family wasn't a Moring person on like him

"Jase where Robbie? "asked Sandy as she placed a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table

"Still in bed "replied Jason as he and his brothers started to dig in to the pancakes as Sandy walked over to the stairs and shouted for Robbie to get up and five minutes later he came walking down the stairs and to the kitchen just as Jason had put the last pancakes on his plate

"Jesus Jase could of left me a couple not like need them anyway ya getting kind of fat" said Robbie jokingly which made his mum and three older brothers laugh because Jason was nowhere near fat he was scrawniest out of all of them

"Yeah whatever "said Jason as he pushed his pancake round on his plate which want unnoticed by his family as they were to busy eating what was left of their breakfast that when his phone what off telling him it was time for his insulin shot "Am going to go take my insulin "said Jason getting up and putting his leftovers in the bin then dumped it in the sink

"That fine sweetheart but make it quick so you and Robbie wont be late for school" replied Sandy with a kind smile Jason gave a small nod and rushed up stairs where he found his insulin on his desk and quickly injected it in to himself that when he heard Robbie yelling for him

"Jase hurry up will ya" shouted Robbie from the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah am coming "shouted Jason as he head back down stairs where Robbie was waiting for him they both started their walk to school in silence on the walk Jason couldn't help but think about what Robbie had said during breakfast he know it was meant as a joke but he couldn't help but think it could be true. He had always been different from his brothers they had great bodies and were handsome Jason had never thought of himself like that _"Maybe I am fat"_ thought Jason he was brought out of thoughts when he reached the gates to the school Robbie quickly walked away to his friends

"See later "muttered Jason to himself he decided to go to the toilets to see if his theory about him being fat was true when he go to the toilets he quickly make sure it was empty once he was satisfied at it was empty he looked in the mirror and was shocked by what he say he was fat he had chubby checks and had a big fat stomach it all suddenly made sense why is brother looked so much better than him why Holly had cheated on him and why Robbie was shamed to be seen with him in school _"Am going to lose this weight "_ he promised himself he was brought out of his thoughts by the bell and he quickly made his way to class

When he got to his first class he was five minutes late "so glad you could join us Jason "said The Teacher from the front of the class

""Sorry sir "said Jason as he walked to one of the empty seats he could see Robbie at the back of the class with some of friends but he just ignored them the teacher started the lesson but Jason couldn't focus all he could think about was all the way he could loses weight

* * *

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason made his way home alone since Robbie had wanted to hangout with his friends so that left Jason on his own which he didn't mind so much it gave him more time to think about the plan he had came up with at school he was going to do as much exercise as much as he could and also eat as little as possible his thoughts were brought to an end when he reached his house as soon as he was through the door he was greeted by his mum "Hey Jase how was school?" asked sandy with a smile

"It was great "lied Jason giving fake smile

"Where your brother got to ?"asked Sandy wondering where Robbie was

"He want out with a couple friends am going to go to my room" replied Jason starting to make his way to his room once he got there he quickly closed the room and started to do push ups and pull ups he did this for three more hours in tell he heard someone shout

"Jason that dinner ready "shouted Sandy which made Jason frown

 _"I cant eat or I will get fatter_ "thought Jason with a sad look but he made his way down stairs when he got to the Kitchen he saw all four of his brothers all sitting around the table waiting for Sandy to dish out the food so he took his seat next to Robbie just as Sandy walked over to the table with the food

"Here you go "said Sandy handing each of her sons a plate with curry on it Jason watched as his brothers and mum stuffed their faces but all he could do was stare it his food he cant eat that if he was wanting to loses weight Jason was brought out of thoughts by Joe asking him a question

"Sorry what did you say? "asked Jason with an confused

"I said are you ok you haven't touched your food"said Joe with a worried look on his face

"Yeah am fine just not hungry "said Jason which was a complete lie because he was starving

"You sure?"asked Joe but before Jason could reply Freddie popped in to the conversion

"Jase even if your not hunger you probably should still eat a wee bit so your not hunger later on"said Freddie before shoving a bit of curry in his mouth

"Yeah for once Freddie actually right"said Joe with a smirk

"Fine"said Jason not wanting to eat the food but since two of his order brothers were watching him so he had no choice but to eat the food so he quickly picked up his fork and eat a few mouthfuls "At me done "said Jason getting up and putting his plate in to the sink and made his way up the stairs he was freaking out about the food he had eaten but then a idea came to him what if he throw his food up

With is mind make up he want to the bathroom and bent over the toilet and sticking two fingers down his throat and a couple of seconds later vomit came pouring out after it was out Jason wiped his mouth feeling lot better then before so he want to his room to start working out again

* * *

 **Please Review**


End file.
